Lilly
by Little Christian
Summary: Eight years after the events of the Tangled movie: Rapunzel and Eugene's young daughter, Lillian, discovers the Tower, and Gothel. Secretly giving her enternal youth once more with the power of her hair, she causes Gothel's selfishness to come once again. First Tangled fic!
1. Prologue

**Hi. I decided to write a Tangled fan fiction, and came up with this idea... Since it's my first Tangled fic, please be nice, and no flames. :) Enjoy!**

Princess Lillian Fitzherbert. It was the first thing that came out of Rapunzel's mouth when she saw her. The brown-eyed, blonde-haired infant gazed up at her, and Rapunzel smiled. Neither she nor Eugene knew why she had the hair she had, but neither of them really cared. Rapunzel held her child in her arms, and gently kissed her tiny nose. When Eugene held her, she curled her tiny fingers around his large one.

When she was two, she would sit in the gardens of the castle in her little white dress, and play in the mud. Her handmaid would sigh in annoyance because she had to wash the thick tresses of golden hair, and scrub the mud out of the dress. Rapunzel would simply laugh at the muddy little face, glad that her daughter was able to play outside as a child.

For her fourth birthday, she asked the royal chef, to make her a simple, one tier, vanilla cake, with pink frosting, and a picture of Pascal in the centre. The chef asked Eugene whether he should make it four tiers, with different coloured frosting on each layer, and little pink sugar roses around the edge. Eugene asked Rapunzel, who asked Lillian, who pouted and said she wanted one tier, pink frosting, and Pascal – but he could add the roses if he really wanted to.

Rapunzel's favourite moments with Lillian were when they had the castle entirely to themselves – or so it seemed. Everyone was there, only halls, and halls away. They would sit in the library or nursery; a warm, cosy fire in the fireplace, Lillian snuggled on her mother's lap, and Rapunzel stroking her hair as she read her the next exciting adventure. Lillian loved the stories, and her favourite was of a man named Flynnigan Rider, and she always asked where his next adventure would take him. When they finally finished the stories, Rapunzel would simply make up exciting tales about him, and Lillian would close her big brown eyes, and picture all the excitement and danger in her mind.

Eugene spent time with his daughter by taking her on rides through the forests. Rapunzel insisted on coming along until she was a few months after her fifth birthday, just to make sure he kept her safe. Lillian held onto the mane of the horse, laughing as they galloped through the trees, and into a small clearing they always stopped at. Then the horse would graze, while Lilly and Eugene played hide and seek, or just lay back on the grass, watching the clouds.

Much to the chef's dismay, Lillian would stand on a small stool in the kitchen, and watch him cook. Over the past few months, she'd been asking him to let her have the kitchen to herself, and bake something. He always said no; but that didn't stop her.

"Please!" she begged. "I'll have Mama give you gold!"

"No, no," the chef answered curtly. "You shall not cook in my kitchen. Maintenant laisser, s'il vous plaît!"

Lillian, who knew a little French, scowled, and ran out of the kitchen.

**Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first (official) chapter of my Tangled fan fiction. Enjoy. :)**

Eugene kept five-year-old Lillian secure in front of him as he rode his horse through the forest. Rapunzel rode on Maximus next to them, and laughed at the look of pure joy on her young daughter's face. Her chestnut hair had grown quite a bit, and now it was down to her waist. Suddenly, Eugene stopped the horse, lifted Lillian into his arms, and leapt skilfully off. He placed his daughter on the ground, and she ran off, barefoot, into the forest to explore.

"Don't let her out of your sight," Rapunzel told him. "I'm going back to the palace, but I'll be back soon."

"Don't worry; we'll be fine," Eugene assured her. Rapunzel leaned down and kiss his cheek, before turning her horse around, and galloping off. Eugene waved, and turned to find Lillian.

"Lilly!" he called. "Don't run too far, sweetheart!" He headed in the direction he saw her run.

Lilly heard her father call, and she giggled, stopping in front of a big, vine-covered rock. She looked around for a hiding place. She leaned against the rock, and fell through the vines.

"Oof!"

Quickly getting to her feet, she saw she was in a tunnel. Her green eyes went wide.

"Whoa…" Curiosity getting the better of her, and forgetting about her father, she walked through the rock tunnel, and out the other side. What she saw took her breath away. She was in a small field of tall grass, and flowers. In the middle of it was a tower, tall, and crumbling, but it still looked lovely. Lilly ran up to it, and all around it, looking for a door to get in by, but found none.

"It's the oddest thing I'd ever seen," she exclaimed to herself. "Ever more odder than the snail with no house." She circled around again, looking more carefully, until she came to the back. There were stones filling up a hole, though some had been pulled out of place. Lilly tugged at a few more, and they opened up the hole, revealing a narrow, spiral staircase going up. It was dark, damp, and Lilly was sure there were plenty of spiders on the way up, but she climbed them anyway, holding up the hem of her pale blue dress so she wouldn't trip.

She finally made it to the top. Crawling out of the hole in the floor, she cringed at the dust everywhere. She stood up straight, and looked around. It was empty, but someone had obviously lived there at some point; there was furniture, and paintings covered the walls. On the floor, a length of long, brown hair lay tangled in a heap. It was light, and the sun was warm, but she felt cold, like someone was there with her. Suddenly, she heard soft singing. The voice was frightening, but the words were beautiful.

_"Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse._

_Bring back what once was mine."_

She gasped as she felt someone softly tugging at her waist-length hair, as though stroking it, though there was no one there, and a soft tingling on her scalp, giving her goose bumps all over.

_"Heal what has been hurt._

_Change the fates design._

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine."_

The singing stopped, and Lilly turned around to see who it was. In front of her stood a tall, ancient looking woman in a red gown, with white hair. Her smile looked terrifying, but that was probably because she had little to no teeth, and her face was all wrinkles.

"The magic would work better, of course, if you sang it," she said simply. Lilly just stared.

"Magic?" she asked softly.

"Your hair is magic," the woman replied. "It can heal people."

"Did it heal you?" Lilly asked, still in a whisper.

"I was dead, but my ghost sang the song, and brushed your hair. It worked enough for me to come back, though very old. I would become young again if you sang it." Lilly dared not disobey, but sat on the floor as the old woman kneeled behind her, and began to gently brush her hair.

_"Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse._

_Bring back what once was mine."_

Lilly noticed her hair starting to flicker slightly, a soft, pale blue glow snaking it's way down her golden locks. Though frightened, she kept singing.

_"Heal what has been hurt._

_Change the fates design._

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine."_

Taking a deep breath, she turned and looked back at the woman. She looked… pretty now. Beautiful even. Lilly relaxed.

"Why does my hair glow?" she asked innocently.

"Magic," the woman replied. "Your mother had magic hair, so you do, too."

"Wow…"

"Lilly!" a faint call came to their ears. Lilly gasped.

"Papa!" she cried. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Oh, but will you come back tomorrow?" the woman asked sweetly. "I'll need your magic again." Lilly bit her lip as she considered.

"I'll try," she promised.

"Good," the woman smiled. "But don't tell anyone; it'll be our secret. Promise?" She put her finger to her lips to emphasise.

"Okay," Lilly agreed. "Promise." She climbed back down the stairs. When she was at the foot of the tower, she looked back up to see the woman waving from the window.

"Goodbye!" she called.

"Lillian!" Eugene called again. Lilly ran back through the tunnel.

When she came out, she looked around, hoping her father hadn't seen her. Luckily, he had his back to her, so she snuck around, and ran towards him from the left.

"Hi, Papa!" she cried, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, sweety," he said, kissing her hair. "Mama wants us back home now, okay?"

"Yes, Papa." She hugged his neck as he carried her towards the waiting princess and horses. "Maybe Nanna will make you that dress she promised today," Eugene added.

**Please review! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

Lilly was in the garden for most of the afternoon. Her grandmother, the Queen, was a bit too busy to make the dress that day, so Lillian had to entertain herself. She decided to sing the song she sang for the old woman to see if it would heal her scraped knee. Wrapping her hair around her bent knee, she closed her eyes, and began to softly sing.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine…"

Rapunzel was walking down the path to find her daughter to get ready for dinner, when she heard singing. At first she couldn't make out what the words were, but she saw Lilly, and realised it was her.

"What a pretty little voice," she smiled to herself. As she came closer, she heard the words, and her smile faded quickly.

"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has bee-"

"Lillian!" Rapunzel stormed over to her young daughter, holding up the hem of her long, green dress. She had a look of disapproval on her face, and as she towered over Lilly, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Mama?" Lilly asked timidly.

"Where did you learn that song?"

"I… I learned it today," Lilly replied.

"Where?" Lilly met her mother's gaze with timid eyes.

"Umm… I don't… remember." Rapunzel sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides, but raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"All right, I believe you," she said. "Come on, then; time to get ready for dinner." She held out her hand, and Lilly took it, scurrying to keep up with her mother's long stride. She quickly glanced down at her knee while Rapunzel wasn't looking, and tried to stop herself from gasping. The dried scab and sore redness were gone, replaced by her usual pale skin. She smiled.

"Papa," Lilly said softly as Eugene tucked her into bed that night. "Can you take me back to the forest again tomorrow?"

"Why?" Eugene asked, leaning on his elbows to be eye-level with her.

"It was fun," Lilly replied. Eugene smiled.

"Okay," he said. "We'll go earlier in the day, and I'll have Mama pack us a picnic lunch so we can stay longer."

"Okay," Lilly agreed. Eugene blew out the candle on her bedside table, and went to the door.

"Papa," Lilly called, before he closed it.

"Yes?"

"Can we go again the next day?"

"And the next?" Eugene asked, grinning.

"And every day after?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight, Papa."

"Goodnight, Princess."

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

Lilly sat on the grass, hurrying through her lunch.

"Why the rush, sweetheart?" Eugene asked, laughing slightly.

"I want to go and play!" Lilly said with her mouth full of bread and ham. She swallowed, and stood, brushing grass off her dress.

"All done," she said, and ran off. Eugene rolled his eyes and chuckled. So much like her mother!

Lilly looked around her, making sure no one was watching or following, then slipped through the thick, green vines. She ran up the staircase, and looked around the room. No sign of the strange woman.

"There you are, Flower!" Lilly jumped, and spun around.

"Hi," Lilly answered, still shy.

"I'm feeling very worn out today, dear," the woman complained. "Please sing for me." The woman sat down in a chair, and Lilly sat at her feet, as the woman brushed her golden locks. She sang.

"Flower, gleam and glow…"

As the soft little voice of the child reached the woman's ears, and the slivery-blue glow touched the brush in her hand, she felt her skin smooth out, and her tired old bones grow young again. She closed her eyes, glad of this feeling. When the song finished, she set the brush down, and pulled Lilly onto her lap.

"You sing very nicely," she said.

"Mama didn't like hearing me sing that song yesterday," Lilly told her. "I sang it to heal my knee, and it worked, but Mama didn't like the song."

"Mama was just surprised to hear the song after so long," the woman said. "What is your name, child?"

"Lillian. Or Lilly."

"How pretty," the woman stared thoughtfully out the window.

"What do I call you?"

"What?"

"What should I call you?" Lilly asked. "I can't call you nothing."

"Just call me Grandmother," the woman told her.

"But you're not-"

"I know," the woman replied. "But I looked after your mother a lot as she grew up, so I may as well be."

"Okay."

After a minute or so of silence, Lilly pulled herself off Grandmother's lap.

"I have to go," she said softly. "Papa will wonder where I am."

"Oh, so soon?" Grandmother said. "But you only just got here."

"I'll come again tomorrow," Lilly promised. "And the next day, and ever day after."

"Promise, little Lilly?"

"I promise," Lilly answered. She took Grandmother's large white hand in her small one, and smiled shyly at her. Grandmother smiled back, and kissed her hair.

"Don't forget," she called from the window as she waved. "Tomorrow!"

"And the next day," Lilly added.

"And every day after," Grandmother finished. Lilly grinned up at her, and then ran through the tunnel and into the forest. She decided she liked that woman.

From the tower window, Gothel stared after Lilly, a smile on her face. Now she would have eternal youth forever, and no one could stop her. Rapunzel would never know; Lilly had promised to keep it a secret, and if she was anything like her mother – and Gothel knew she was – she would never, ever break that promise.

_Ever._

**Please review! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

Lilly went to the forest with her father every day, and sang for Gothel in the tower. When her mother had asked how her day had been, she simply said 'Fine,' and started to walk off. Then turned again, and added,

"I remember where I heard the song," she had said.

"Where?" Rapunzel asked, slightly anxious.

"Grandmother taught it to me." And the little princess left without another word. Rapunzel sighed with relief; she had told her mother of the song, and she must have thought it pretty enough to sing to Lillian.

Even on her sixth birthday, two weeks later, she insisted on having the party outdoors, in the forest, and when she ran off to play with her new, red rubber ball, she took it to the tower, and she and Grandmother played with it together. She had smuggled a few chocolate chip cookies in her pocket, and shared them with Gothel.

"I heard it was your birthday," Grandmother said, as she stroked her hair.

"How did you know?" Lillian asked, delightedly.

"Grandmothers know these things," Gothel replied. "I got you a little present." She pulled out an object, wrapped in pale purple tissue paper. Lilly took it, and unwrapped it. It was a little china doll, about a foot tall, in a red silk dress, with a pretty little face, with bright blue eyes, and red lips, and soft, curly black hair. Lilly's face brightened up, and her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Oh, how pretty!" she exclaimed, hugging the doll tightly. "I'm going to call her Rose." She hugged the doll more, then frowned.

"Something wrong, Flower?" Gothel asked anxiously.

"What will I tell Mama and Papa?" Lilly asked nervously. "How will I tell them where I got her?"

You don't need to," Gothel replied. "You can leave her here, and play with her when you come to visit."

"Okay," Lilly agreed as she stood. She walked over to a small stool that was near the fireplace, and gently placed Rose on it, so she was sitting, her black curls framing her face. "She can sit there and wait for me for tomorrow," she said.

"Are you leaving now?" Gothel asked, sounding upset.

"Mama said I had to come back in fifteen minutes," Lilly explained. "The clock almost says that fifteen minutes is up." She pointed to the small clock on the wall. "So I have to go."

"Come here and give me a hug, then," Grandmother said, stretching out her arms. Lilly ran into her hold, smiling, as Gothel tucked a daisy behind her ear.

"Goodbye," Lilly said, and left.

"There you are, Lilly," Rapunzel smiled, reaching out her arm as Lilly sat down, snuggling next to her. "How have you enjoyed your birthday so far?"

"It was wonderful." Lilly couldn't keep from smiling. Her cheeks were flushed.

"And there's still cake and presents," her grandfather, the King, said. "A large slice, if you please." His wife gave him a playful slap on the shoulder, and the King laughed. Lilly grinned, and jiggled excitedly as Rapunzel laid a large, two-tier, chocolate cake in front of her (Lilly had let the chef decide on the cake this year). She took a deep breath, and blew out all six candles. Her parents and grandparents clapped, and the Queen sliced the cake. She gave a large piece to Lilly, and gave her a second when she asked for more. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"She's going to get a stomach ache tonight, Mom," she said. The Queen rolled her eyes.

"Let her enjoy it for now," she said.

Lilly loved her presents. From her father she got a little flute, and when she tired to play a merry little tune on it, Rapunzel said another birthday present was lessons. From her mother, Lilly received lots of colourful paints, and silver-handled paintbrushes. The King had given her the rubber ball early for her to play with. From her grandmother, a white silk dress; the one she promised to make her. Lilly hugged it to her chest, smiling brightly. Pascal crept onto her shoulder, hugging her cheek with his tiny feet. She held him in her cupped hands, and softly kissed his head.

"Thank you!" she said to everybody present. "It's been the best birthday ever!" She gazed at the smiling faces around her. Eugene had his arm around Rapunzel's shoulders, and the Queen was smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress.

"Are you ready to go home now, Lilly?" Rapunzel asked. "You look tired."

"Um…" Lilly thought for a moment. "No. I want to play with my ball some more!"

"All right," Rapunzel agreed. "But stay in our sight; it's getting late."

"Yes, Mama." Lilly stood, picked up her ball, and ran a little way away, and threw it into the air, catching it as it came down.

**Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoyify!**

One day, Lillian arrived at the tower, with her hair notably shorter than the previous day. Gothel gasped.

"What happened to your hair?" she asked in a panic, grabbing the brush.

"Mama had it cut," Lillian answered.

"But if it's cut, it might lose its power!" Gothel cried, whipping the brush through her hair. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…" Much to her relief, the hair still glowed, and she became a young woman once again. She let out a great sigh of relief. Lilly only smiled, not understanding at all.

Over the next few days, Gothel noticed that, though the hair's power made her younger, each day she was slightly older than the previous. Sometimes it was as little difference has a few months, and sometimes it was a whole year's difference, but she noticed, and realised something.

"Lilly," she said. "I have some news."

"Is it good news or bad news?" Lilly asked anxiously, She sat on the floor, holding Rose gently in her lap, and brushing her hair with her fingers.

"More bad than good."

"What is it?"

"Your hair's power," Gothel explained, "is only temporary."

"What does that mean?" Lilly asked.

"It means doesn't last forever."

"So my hair will lose its power one day?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. Which means you may only use the magic on me."

"What if Mama or Papa, or my grandparents get really sick or hurt?" Lilly asked.

"You can't use it on anyone but me," Gothel repeated, more sternly. "And besides, if you do, then it won't be a secret, and you did promise." Lilly sighed.

"Yes, I did," she acknowledged. Then a new thought came to her. "Would you like to visit Mama and Papa some day?" she asked.

Gothel got a look of shock on her face, but composed herself before Lilly saw.

"Sorry, but I can't leave the tower," she answered truthfully. She had tried, as a ghost, and a human, to escape the walls of the tower, but there seemed to be an invisible force preventing her.

"Why not?" Lilly asked, slightly disappointed.

"I'm… allergic… to grass, and pollen, and nature. It's terrible; really. I can't stand all the sneezing and coughing and runny noses, and ugh! Itchy feet. Really, I can't."

"What about I bring them here?" Lilly thought of an alternative. "Please? I really want them to meet you!"

"No, no, no," Gothel shook her head quickly. "They're royalty! I have nothing to wear! It simply will not do!"

"They won't care," Lilly tried to reason, but Gothel ignored her.

"Plus I have nothing to offer them except for hazelnut soup and plain water! I'm sorry, Flower, but its impossible for me to meet your family." Lilly sighed in disappointment, but nodded.

"Okay," she gave in. "I have to go now. Papa will be waiting." She hugged Gothel's knees, and quickly left the tower.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Eugene asked, slightly worried at his young daughter's sad expression. Lilly bit her lip, and took a deep breath.

"I found a dead squirrel in the woods," she choked. It wasn't a lie; she had found one, and it did upset her, so Grandmother comforted her after she had sung. Eugene lifted her up, and hugged her.

"Sorry to hear that," he said gently. "I'm sure the poor critter had a good life."

"Yeah…" Lilly nodded.

"Hey, don't be sad," Eugene said, sounding concerned, stroking her beautiful golden locks. "There are lots of other squirrels in the forest!" Lilly realised her dad was getting suspicious, so she wiped her eyes, and smiled.

"You're right!" she said cheerfully. Eugene grinned. He always knew out to make his girl feel better.

**Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter: And PuttingQuillOnParchment: Your reviews mean so much! They're so encouraging! Thanks! :D**

"Mommy, read me this one," Lilly requested, as she stood at her mother's feet in the library. She had taken to calling her 'mommy' instead of her usual 'mama' because she liked the sound of it better. Rapunzel had to admit, she preferred 'mommy' to 'mama'.

"What it is?" the Princess asked, pulling her girl up onto her lap, and taking the hardcover book from her hand.

"Don't you like Flynnigan Rider anymore?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, I do!" Lilly insisted. "But I want something different today." She snuggled into her mother's hold, leaning her head against her shoulder, as Rapunzel's gentle voice read the words aloud. She closed her eyes, listening to the soft drone of her mother's voice, and before she knew it, she was asleep, and Rapunzel was carrying her to her bedroom, tucking her into bed, and softly kissing her forehead.

Of course, Lilly want to keep her promise of going to the tower everyday to sing to Gothel – or Grandmother, as she referred her to. However, neither accounted for illness, and Lilly was tucked up in bed for almost a week, with sniffling nose, and sore throat.

"Mommy," she said softly, as her mother felt her forehead for a fever. Rapunzel had been reading her to.

"What is it, baby?" Rapunzel asked softly.

"Can I go to the forest with Daddy tomorrow?"

"No baby," Rapunzel answered. "You're sick, and I don't want you getting sicker. You will stay in bed until you're all better."

"But, Mommy!"

"Lillian," Rapunzel said, not quite harshly, but with enough warning in her voice for Lillian to know not to argue. "I'll get the chef to make you something special for breakfast tomorrow, instead."

"Okay," Lilly nodded, closing her tired eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Rapunzel kissed her hot forehead, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

When Lilly got back to the tower a week later, she found Gothel, looking old and angry.

"Hi," she said timidly, knowing Gothel wouldn't be too happy.

"Why didn't you come?" she asked coldly, staring down at the girl.

"I got sick, and-"

"Why didn't you use your hair to heal you?"

"I- you… told me not to use it on anyone but you, and, if I did use it to make me better, it wouldn't have been a secret anymore, because Mommy or Nanna were always next to me." Gothel sighed, slumping in a chair, knowing the little girl was right. She had no fault in then matter, but Gothel wasn't ready to be proven wrong, plus, old age always made her grumpy.

"Well maybe you should have thought that you getting sick is an exception!" she snapped, making Lilly flinch.

"But you said-"

"I _know _what I said, Lillian, but don you ever use those little brains you have?" She growled in annoyance. "You're too much like your mother; sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, gullible, naïve. Positively grubby! Honestly, I don't understand how you couldn't have thought of asking your mother to leave the room, and make yourself better!" Lilly bit her lip, trying not to cry as this normally gentle woman lashed out at her with insults; most of which she didn't understand anyway. Then Gothel slumped herself in her chair once more, and picked up the brush.

"Well don't just stand there, Lilly, come sing!" she demanded. Lilly went timidly towards her, standing in front of the chair, with her back to her. Gothel tugged the brush through her hair roughly, as Lilly sang quietly.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine…"

When the song was finished, and Gothel was young again, Lilly wasted no time in trying to get out of their. But Gothel locked the trapdoor that led to the stairs, and threw the key into the fireplace, where is melted.

"I can't trust you to come back anymore," she hissed. "You're not leaving this tower."

"What?!" Lilly cried, unable to believe her ears. "Why?"

"Because I need you to stay young forever," Gothel replied.

"But you won't," Lilly reminded her "My hair will run out of power. You said yourself it was only tempor-… temporar-… Tempor-canary!"

"Temporary, dear, and you're right; I did," Gothel looked thoughtful. "Well, when it runs out I'll have no need for you."

"Then I can go home?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"No." Lilly's face fell. "And you can't expect me to keep you for the rest of my life, either."

"But… what about my parents?" Lilly asked anxiously, tears in her eyes.

"Who cares?" Gothel asked. "Rapunzel was a nuisance, and that rogue father of yours was the reason I had no eternal youth for eight years! I raised your mother for eighteen years; they don't call me Mother Gothel for nothing!" Lilly bit her lip, but stayed where she stood, unsure of what to do. She looked desperately around the room, and her eyes rested on Rose. She ran to the doll, scooped her up, and sat in the corner hugging her tightly for the rest of the day. What would her father think when she doesn't come? What will her mother say when Dad tells her she's gone? Will they send out a search party? Or will they hunt the woods themselves? Lilly's mind was racing, and all she wanted was to curl up on her mother's lap listening to Flynnigan Rider's adventures.

"Gothel," she said quietly after a few hours.

"I told you to call me Grandmother," Gothel snapped.

"I won't," Lilly said definitely. "But, why do you want to live and be young forever?"

"Who doesn't?"

"I wouldn't," Lilly said. "I wouldn't want to carry on living and see all the people I care for and love die, while I lived forever." Gothel's face twitched, as she stared hard and cold at the little girl curled up in a corner, before letting out a short growl, and turning away.

**Please review! :D They _always _make my day! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Lilly hardly slept that night, and in the early hours of the morning, came up with a daring plan; escape from the window! She searched the tower, not daring to go into Gothel's room, for fear of waking her, looking for anything she could use. A rope, a ladder, anything! Finally her eyes settled on the long length of brown hair that had been left on the tower floor for eight years. She picked it up, shuddering at the thought that it was real human hair, and opened the window. The sun wasn't even peeking over the horizon, as she tied the hair to something, and let one end fall to the ground. She gulped, realising just how high up she was.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered. With Rose tucked under her arm, she stood in the window, and gripping the hair. She wrapped her legs around it, squeezed her eyes shut, and slid down, reaching the bottom with a small thud.

"That wasn't so bad," she squeaked to Rose, but she shook violently, and staggered the first few metres to freedom. When she came to the forest, she realised she had no idea where to go.

"I know the way to the clearing," she said. "But from there, I don't know how to get home." She looked down at her doll for guidance, but painted eyes just stared blankly at her, and painted lips gave no answer. Lilly sighed. "Guess I'd better start walking."

When she made it to the clearing, she stood in the middle of it for several minutes, trying to get her bearings, when someone crashed through the bushes. Lilly gasped, and turned to face two of the scariest men she had ever seen. Both looking exactly the same, with red hair, and one with an eye patch, and matching scowls, Lilly stood frozen on the spot, unable to move. These were none other than the Stabbington Brothers.

"That's the baby Princess!" one of them shouted, when he noticed Lilly. "Get her! We'll kidnap her for ransom." Both brothers leapt at Lilly, who jumped out of the way, scrambled to her feet, and began to run; she didn't know where – she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from those brutes.

Finally she found a place to hide; a small cave in a rock. She squeezed inside, and watched, terrified, as the Stabbingtons ran by. After several minutes she crawled out, and got a look at her surroundings.

"Never seen this place before," she muttered. She walked along, her pace quickening at each step, until she was running again. What else could she do? She kept running until she bumped right into someone, knocking both her and the Someone back. The Someone also dropped the load it was carrying, and growled in frustration.

"I'm so sorry!" Lilly cried, not bothering to get up, assuming it was yet another person who wanted to hurt her.

"No worries," the Someone said. Lilly looked up to see a boy, probably about two years older than herself, standing over her. She stood up, wiping her eyes. He was a whole head taller than her, with rusty red hair, and blue eyes. He smiled. "They're just apples," he added.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked.

"I'm Matthew," the boy replied, picking up his apples, and putting them back in the paper bag. "And you are?"

"Princess Lillian Fitzherbert," Lilly replied, used to introducing herself in that way.

"I thought you looked royalty," Matthew replied calmly. Lilly wasn't used to this reaction; normally people would bow down until they were almost shorter than herself, and humbly say 'My apologies, your Highness,' or, 'It is an honour to meet you, your Highness.' Instead, Matthew continued gathering the dropped fruit, and when he had finished, grinned brightly at Lilly who couldn't help but smile back.

"You have a nice smile," he said, used to stating his honest opinion. Lilly only smiled bigger at the compliment. She had often been told she had a nice smile, or beautiful eyes, or adorable freckles on her dainty little nose, but when this common little boy said it, it felt like it meant more.

"You do, too," she replied. "Do you know how to get to the castle?"

"Nope," was the simple answer. Lilly frowned.

"Then, can you take me to your house?"

"Sure." He handed her an apple. "You look hungry."

"I am," Lilly admitted, and was about to take a bite, when she stopped. "Where did you get these?"

"I… uh…"

"You stole them, didn't you?" Lilly asked disapproval on her face.

"No, but I didn't buy them either."

"Then where did you get them?"

"I picked them off the apple tree in my front yard."

"Oh, okay then." Lilly smiled again, and took a big bite.

**Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Next chappie! Enjoy!**

When Matthew brought Lilly to his home, she was disappointed. Instead of a cosy little cottage she picture him and his family living in, there was a tumble-down shack of a house, with an overgrown front yard. And instead of children playing everywhere, and a kind smiling mother to greet them at the door, it was empty, without a soul in sight.

"_This_ is where you live?" Lilly asked in disgust.

"I'm afraid so," Matthew shrugged. "Sorry it's not a palace, but it's the best I could find."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have to take care of myself, because I'm an orphan."

"What's an orphan?" Lilly watched him with wide, curious brown eyes.

"An orphan is a child who doesn't have any parents, or who doesn't know where their parents are. Mine are dead."

"How sad," Lilly murmured. "I think I'm an orphan, too."

"Why?" Matthew gazed at her.

"Because I don't know where my parents are." And Lilly let out the tears she had held back sobbing loudly.

"Don't cry," Matthew urged. He knelt down in front of her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You'll find them, or they'll find you."

"But I also feel very sad for you, Matthew," Lilly told him. "Having no parents at all. I couldn't imagine anything worse!" Matthew smiled.

"Yeah, well, living on my own is an adventure. Don't you like adventures?"

"I've never been on one," Lilly admitted.

"Would you like this to be your first?" Matthew asked. Lilly smiled.

"Yes." She yawned, the long, sleepless night finally catching up to her.

"You need to have a sleep," Matthew said, pointing out the obvious. "Come on." He took her hand, and led her into the house. It was surprisingly cosy, with a single bed in one corner, and a small fireplace against a wall. Matthew made a fire, and had Lilly lay in his bed.

"But where will you sleep?" she protested, sitting up.

"I don't need to sleep now," he told her, laying her back down. "You do. We'll figure out another bed when you wake up."

"Okay," Lilly sighed, and closed her eyes. It wasn't as cosy as when she snuggled with her mother, being lulled to sleep by stories, but it was better than a tower with a scary woman any day.

When Lilly woke up, she saw Matthew at the door. It was open only a crack, and he was talking to the people on the side through it. Curious, Lilly slipped out of bed, her bare feet silent on the wooden floor, and peered out over Matthew's shoulder, gasping at who she saw.

"That's her!" the Stabbington shouted. He tried to barge in, but Matthew slammed the door closed, and put a wooden plank across it.

"What do you want with her?" he yelled, trying to show no fear. But Lilly saw it in his eyes.

"Why do you care what we want?!" came the muffled and angry response. Matthew and Lilly shoved a large chest of drawers in front of the door.

"We need to get my cat and get out of here," Matthew hissed. "But I don't want to frighten her; she's having kittens soon!"

"What choice do we have?" Lilly asked anxiously.

"Take the apples," Matthew instructed, shoving the paper bag into her hands. He ran into another room, and came out holding a wicker basket lined with a soft blanket. Inside was a jet black cat, lying on her side.

"Open that trapdoor," Matthew said softly, motioning to the corner of a trapdoor half-hidden under the rug. Lilly tugged at the handle, and eventually, Matthew had to gently put down the basket, and help. Together they opened the heavy wooden door, and Lilly climbed down the ladder. Matthew handed the basket to her, before climbing down himself, shutting the door.

**Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

"They'll find it," Lilly whispered, even though no one above would have been able to hear her.

"I know," Matthew said. "But the dresser will give us time to get away." They were walking in a dirt tunnel, just tall enough for Matthew to stand upright in. He had lit a lantern at the foot of the ladder, and they used it to light their way.

"Where does this lead?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know," Matthew confessed. "I only dared come down here long enough to put the lantern by the ladder, just in case of an emergency." He chuckled. "I didn't except that emergency to involve the Princess. Your parents are the King and Queen, then?"

"Not yet," Lilly shook her head. "My grandparents are still. My mother was the lost Princess."

"Oh? I remember hearing about that from my mother and father when I was littler. Do you know what the whole story is?"

"No; they never told me." Lilly shrugged, then wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah," Lilly answered her voice full of tears.

"You miss your parents?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm sad." Matthew didn't speak, so she continued. "What you told me about orphans – that's why I'm sad. Being an orphan sounds so hopeless."

"Yeah, but there is hope for orphans," Matthew said. "People can adopt them, and make them their children. And if they already have children of their own, then they'll be adopted brothers and sisters." Lilly wiped her nose on her sleeve, and smiled.

"That sounds nice," she said softly, stroking the cat in the basket he was carrying. "Will you adopt me, and be my brother?"

"Only if you adopt me and be my sister," Matthew grinned.

"Agreed," Lilly said.

"Look!" Matthew cried, pointing up in the roof of the tunnel. They had come to a dead end, and had been searching around for a way out. "A small hole!"

"But it's only big enough to let in a tiny bit of light," Lilly said.

"We'll make it bigger," Matthew told her, as he scraped at the surrounding earth. Lilly stood on her toes, and helped. Dirt fell into their mouths and eyes, and they were covered from head to toe before they finally crawled out into the fresh air.

"It felt like we were down there for hours!" Lilly cried, as she placed the basket on the grass, and helped Matthew out of the hole.

"Maybe," Matthew said, brushing the dirt off of his clothes, and shaking it out of his hair. "Or maybe it was only a few short minutes that felt so long because of the endless darkness." Lilly only shrugged. Matthew looked around.

"I know where we are!" he exclaimed. "Near here is a small cave. We can stay there tonight, and then go to town in the morning." He looked at the evening sky, as the sun slipped down past the horizon. "Come on." He picked up the pussy's basket, and they walked quickly.

**Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

"What's your cat's name?" Lilly asked, as she stroked the animal's ears. They sat safely in their little cave.

"Ping-Pong," Matthew answered. "Ping for short. I called her that because she's got a little circle of white fur on her tummy, and it looked like a furry ping-pong ball."

"Funny," Lilly giggled. "When will she have her kittens?" She looked enviously at the puss all curled up in her basket. Ping was the only one to have a comfortable bed that night.

"Any day," Matthew replied.

"I bet they'll be adorable!" Lilly squealed. She loved animals; especially baby ones. "How long have you had Ping for?"

"I found her a few months ago. Not too long, but she loves me, and I love her."

"Sweet," Lilly smiled, then lay down. "I'm going to sleep."

"'Night."

"Goodnight."

The next morning, when Lilly opened her eyes, she gasped in delight of the first thing she saw. In the basket, nuzzling against their mother, four tiny, wriggling balls of fur eagerly sucked their mother's milk. Their eyes were shut tight. Ping gazed up at Lilly, and let out a soft meow. Lilly shook Matthew awake, who sat up, and, upon seeing the kittens, stroked Ping.

"Good job, old girl," he said softly.

"What are you going to name them?" Lilly whispered in utter fascination. Matthew looked at each of the kittens; three boys and a girl.

"Apricot," he pointed to an orange-and-brown striped male, "Socks," a black male, with white on his paws, "Midnight," a completely black male, like his mother, "and… um…" He struggled finding a name for the completely white female.

"Dove!" Lilly exclaimed. "Her name is Dove."

"Okay," Matthew laughed. "Dove it is."

"Can I hold one?" Lilly asked.

"Let them be for now," Matthew told her. "They're having their breakfast; and speaking of which," he dragged over the bag of apples, and handed one to her. "Here is yours." Lilly took a big bite of apple.

"So delicious," she said. "You know what would be good right now?" Matthew shook his head. "Eggs! Fried eggs fresh from the pan. With fresh orange juice and pancakes."

"Don't make us too hungry to eat," Matthew stopped her. "All we have is apples, so we'll have to make do with apples. Okay?" Lilly giggled.

"Okay," she said.

After breakfast, Matthew had Lilly stay behind with the kittens, while he looked for firewood; their first night in the cave had been freezing. Lilly sat and stroked the kittens as she waited. The cave entrance was a long, narrow tunnel which widened out into a cavern. Lilly crawled through the tunnel to look outside. Peering through the small opening, she heard footsteps in the forest.

"Hello?" she called. "Matthew?" Through the bushes emerged the Stabbington Brothers. The two large men looked around, before they saw her.

"There she is!"

The Stabbingtons leapt to the cave, but Lilly ducked back inside. Both brothers were too big to get in, but one reached his large arm in to try and grab her. Lilly kept out of his reach, and kicked his hand.

"Get away! Get away!" she cried.

"I can't get her!" she heard one say. Then the light that came through the opening was blotted out, as the Stabbingtons shoved a large boulder into the entrance.

"It doesn't matter whether we have the Princess or not," one Stabbington told his brother. "We just have to tell the King and Queen they we have their granddaughter, and demand a ransom. And just because they give it to us, doesn't mean we give her back; we might not be bothered to move that rock. It _is _heavy…" Their voices faded as they walked away, discussing their evil plans. Lilly sat at the back of the cave, her knees drawn up to her chest, as she slowly rocked herself back and forth in the dark. If only Matthew was here! If only she never ran away from Gothel! _If only she never found that stupid tower in the first place! _Wiping away her tears, she sang the healing song to calm her nerves.

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine…" As her hair glowed, she realised she could see from the light. Crawling back through the tunnel, she tried shoving the rock out of the way with her shoulder, but to no avail. Finally, her hair dimmed, and she curled up against the rock, and burst into tears.

**Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

The King and Eugene searched the forest for two nights before stumbling upon an important discovery. Eugene, exhausted, rested against a vine-covered rock, and fell through. Quickly getting to his feet, he looked around, and realised where he was.

"The tower!" he whispered, and ran through the tunnel, and out the other side. There, the tower still stood; tall and proud. Eugene grabbed his two daggers he carried with him, and proceeded to climb. When he reached the top, he came face-to-face with an old enemy, and a sharp pain in his side reminded him of past events.

"We meet again, Flynn Rider," Gothel sneered.

"Where's Lillian?" Flynn gasped, out of breath from his climb.

"Not here," Gothel replied. She was aged. "I did have her, but she must have escaped during the night. Down the hair." She pointed to the long strip of brown hair, dangling out the window. "Shame, too, really. She was very helpful to me."

"How so?" Eugene asked sceptically.

"Her hair," Mother Gothel answered, and Eugene needed no explanation; Gothel gave one anyway.

"She must have inherited the powers her mother had."

"But Rapunzel lost her powers."

"That may be so, but Lilly has them."  
"So if she's hurt, she'll be all right," Eugene said to himself with a sigh of relief. Gothel heard him.

"Not entirely," she said seriously. "It depends how much power she has left."

"What do you mean?" Eugene asked.

"Her power is only temporary – it won't last forever. She only used it on me, like I told her."

"Lilly doesn't have to listen to you!" Eugene snapped, holding his daggers out. "What have you done with her?"

"I've done absolutely nothing," Gothel told him, only a little startled by the weapons. "You have my word." She smiled deviously. Eugene put his daggers away, and, while never taking his eyes of Gothel, he slid down the length of hair, and was gone.

Back at the palace, a messenger boy raced through the castle halls, desperately trying to find the Queen and Princess. He had an urgent message that had to be delivered right away! He finally found the two in the Prince and Princess's room, where the Queen was brushing Rapunzel's hair, and Rapunzel was blowing her nose for what had to be the one hundredth time since Eugene left.

"Your Majesties, I have an urgent message," the messenger puffed.

"What is it?" the Queen asked. The messenger handed her a scroll, gave her and Rapunzel a quick bow, and was gone. The Queen unrolled the scroll, and read the message. Her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped.

"What is it, Mother?" Rapunzel asked anxiously. "Nothing's happened to Eugene and Father, has it?" She was already worried enough as it was, what with little Lillian missing, and having nothing to do but sit around the castle and wait while her father and her husband searched for her.

"It's a ransom," the Queen said under her breath. Rapunzel's eyes widened as the Queen read it aloud.

"It says: _To the King and Queen, Prince and Princess or Corona,_

_I suppose you're all wondering where your precious baby Princess is. We can tell you!_

_We've kidnapped her, and if you want her back, you will give us a payment of twelve million silver coins by midnight this Friday. Leave the money near the old windmill outside the town, and when we find it there, we'll leave the Princess there if we get what we want._

_Don't try to find us, or something terrible may happen to little Lilly._

_Stabbingtons_"

"The Stabbingtons?" Rapunzel exclaimed. "I thought those brutes were hanged!"

"They escaped the prison a several years back," the Queen sighed. "I thought you knew."

"No," Rapunzel shook her head. "Otherwise I wouldn't have let Lilly play in the woods so often." She blinked back tears. "What do we do?"

"Give them what they want," the Queen answered, and rang the servants' bell. A maid entered the room shortly after.

"Go to the bank in the town, and take out twelve million silvers coins."

"We don't have that much, your Majesty," the maid said with a quick curtsy. Rapunzel looked panicked.

"Then have the people gather under the balcony," the Queen said. "I have an announcement." The maid gave a quick curtsy, and was about to leave when the Queen continued.

"And send someone into the forest to fetch my husband and son-in-law."

"Yesem, your majesty," the maid said. "Good day your majesties." And she scurried off with her orders.

**Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

A few short minutes later – that felt like a lifetime to Rapunzel – the Queen and Princess stood on the balcony that overlooked the town square. Thousands of people stood there, waiting to hear their Queen's announcements.

"People or Corona!" she said, projecting her normally soft, gentle voice. "I have some disturbing news. Our young Princess Lillian has been kidnapped!" The crowd started talking loudly amongst each other. The Queen couldn't get herself heard over the noise.

"Excuse me, everyone!" she called. "Excuse me!" Just then the whole balcony seemed to quiver as a loud gong sliced through the noise. The Queen spun around to see Rapunzel lowering the large hammer that was used for the gong. Everyone had gone silent, and the Queen turned back to address her people.

"Thank you, Rapunzel," she said. "Now, as I said, Princess Lillian has been kidnapped. By the Stabbington Brothers, of all people! They've given us a way to get her back, and that is by leaving twelve million silver coins by the windmill." A murmur came from the crowd. "We don't have that much." The crowd gasped.

"That's why we need your help!" Rapunzel took over suddenly, rushing up to stand beside her mother. "We need you to help get twelve million silver coins. With all of you donating, we're sure to get the amount we need by this Friday!" The crowd cheered as the palace doors opened in front of them, and a scribe next to a large cauldron came out.

"Place your donations in this cauldron," he said in a bored tone. "And I'll count it all." And he sighed, pulling out his scroll and quill. "Begin."

The crowd rushed up to the cauldron, and threw in silver coins. The scribe made marks on his scroll, trying to keep up. One of the guards put his hand on his arm.

"What?!" the scribe snapped, looking flustered.

"We'll count it later," the guard told him, and went back to his post.

"Now he tells me!"

Rapunzel paced around outside the counting room as the silver coins were being counted. What if they didn't have enough! What if the Stabbingtons decided to keep the money? Rapunzel paced around for another half-hour, before she bumped into Eugene.

"Oh, Eugene!" she gasped, and buried her face in his shirt, crying silently. Eugene wrapped his arms around her, stroking her brown hair.

"Don't worry," he said. "She'll be okay." Rapunzel looked up at him, and he wiped away a tear with his thumb. She gave him a crooked smile.

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked. "I want you to wait near the windmill in sight of the coins, and when the Stabbingtons come, follow them. I want to be _sure _we get Lilly back."

"But what about the note?"

"They're just stupid threats," Rapunzel insisted. She took Eugene's hands in her own, and stared right into his eyes. "_Please!_"

"Alright, Rapunzel," he said, grinning. "I'll do it." Rapunzel smiled, and hugged him again.

**Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

Lilly sat in the darkness. She felt a soft thing brush against her bare arm, and a quiet meow from Ping. She was hungry, Lilly knew, but there was nothing she could do.

"I know, girl, I know," she said sadly. "I don't know how to get out of here, either." She stroked the cat, her rested against her side in an act of comfort. Lilly smiled in the darkness.

"Go back to your kittens," she said softly, scratching Ping's ears. "They're probably more scared than I am."

Though Lilly didn't know it, on the other side of the rock, a young boy with red hair was using all his strength to move the rock. He was exhausted, but didn't stop. His shoulder was sore from slamming against it, but he ignored the pain, gritted his teeth, and rammed against it again.

"LILLY!" he cried, hoping she could hear him. No answer. He groaned, and continued, pushing the rock, hoping it would move. But it was just too heavy. Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes, and quickly hid, watching. The Stabbingtons emerged, and pulled the rock out of the way. Matthew narrowed his eyes, and tossed a rock over to the bushes opposite him. The brothers spun around, and went to investigate. Matthew sneaked over to the cave.

"Lilly!" he hissed into the darkness. Lilly crawled out, dragging the basket of kittens behind her, and Ping following. Matthew let out a sight of relief, and began to scoop the kittens out of the basket, placing Midnight and Dove, the smallest two into his over-sized pockets, and handing Apricot to Lilly.

"Leave the basket," he hissed. "Run!" And they ran. Lilly clutched Apricot securely in her grasp, being careful not to crush the kitten. He mewed piteously, but she just kept running.

"Don't stop!" Matthew cried, though it was more to urge himself on, than Lilly. He ached all over from ramming against the rock, and he was tired and hungry.

Suddenly he stumbled, dropped Socks, and fell hard on the ground. Lilly skidded to a halt, placing Apricot next to Ping, who was tending to Socks, and kneeled by Matthew's side.

"Get up!" she urged, but he was still. She took the kittens out of his pockets, also putting them by their mother, and rolled the boy onto his back. He opened his eyes and stared at the sky. Lilly sighed with relief.

"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously. He shook his head.

"I think I badly twisted my ankle," he said so quietly, Lilly had to lean her ear near his mouth to hear him. "My shoulder hurts," he added. Lilly placed her hair on his ankle, wrapping a little around it.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine…" Her hair glowed, and Matthew's ankle was healed. Then she placed it on his shoulder, and sang again. Finally, Matthew was able to sit up.

"That was cool," he said. "How did you do that?"

"My hair has magic healing powers," Lilly said with a shrug.

"Wow."

"There you are!" Lilly and Matthew snapped their heads around, stood up, and stared in horror as the Stabbingtons emerged behind them. Matthew put a protective arm around Lilly's shoulder.

"Keep away from her!" he snapped fiercely. Lilly cringed slightly at his tone. Ping hissed and spat at the brothers.

"Get out of here, you stupid animal!" one snapped, kicking Ping away. Matthew flinched as his cat made impact with a rock, and lay still. The other Stabbington grabbed Matthew by his collar, and threw him aside, while his brother took Lilly, and they ran off. Matthew rubbed his head as he stared after them, then scurried over to his cat.

"Ping!" he cried, grabbing her, and holding her against his chest. He wept into her soft fur. "Please don't leave me." Gently placing the four kittens into his pockets (they were a little more crowded this time), he took Ping into his arms, and began to walk.

**Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

On Friday night, Eugene made his way from the palace to the windmill. He scouted around for a good spot where he wouldn't be seen, but still had a good view of the two large bags of coins in the open doorway. He settled in his spot, trying not to rustle the leaves, and waited.

After several long hours, the Stabbingtons finally emerged. One of them carried a small sack. Eugene guessed his daughter must be inside, and stiffed as the Stabbington dumped it by the door. He grabbed one of the sacks, slung it over his shoulder, and headed back into the woods, followed by his brother with the other sack. Eugene waited a few moments more, then hurried over to the remaining sack, and opened it. Inside was only a small bag of flour. Angry, he kicked it hard, and flour flew everywhere. He tensed as he heard a noise in the bushes behind him.

Eugene slowly turned around to face the shrubbery.

"Who's there?" he called. A small boy came out, carrying a small cat, with four kittens in his pockets. Eugene relaxed a little.

"Who are you?" he asked, kneeling down to be level with the boy. The boy sniffed.

"Please, sir," he said sadly. "Please can you help my cat?" Eugene took the creature out of the boy's hands.

"I'll bring her up to the palace, and he can have the best veterinarian in the kingdom look after her," he said.

"You're the Prince?" the boy cried. He gave a low bow, being careful not to hurt the kittens.

"Who's to say I'm not the King?" Eugene joked, but the boy took him seriously.

"Well, the King's older, and…" Eugene gave him a dry stare.

"I can never joke with kids." He turned back to the boy. "What's your name, kid?"

"Matthew," the boy replied, wiping his eyes. Then he realised something. "Lilly's father!"

"You saw Lilly?" Eugene asked, suddenly interested in the boy. "Where?"

"I took her to my house, and then we ran from the Stabbingtons. But they ended up taking her, and…" he looked at Ping who was limp in Eugene's hands, "hurt my cat."

"I see," Eugene nodded thoughtfully, then placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Do you know how to get to the palace, Matthew?" he asked. Matthew shook his head and gave a loud sniff. "All right," Eugene nodded. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead," Matthew said. Eugene hesitated.

"Sorry," he said softly. "All right, see that hill over there?" He pointed at a hill a few hundred feet away. "On the other side is the carriage that brought me here. Tell the driver the Prince sent you with the animals to go to the palace." He then put Ping down on the ground for a moment as he pulled out a pencil and a slip of paper. "Give him this note for proof, then when he takes you to the palace, ask to see the Princess, and give her the note. She'll send for the veterinarian, and take care of you."

"But, I could help you look for Lilly," Matthew protested. Eugene nodded.

"All right, then," he said. "Follow me." He gently picked up Ping, and ran off over the hill. Matthew followed. When they found the carriage, Eugene gave the note to the driver with instructions, then put the cats in the carriage.

"They'll be in safe hands soon," he assured Matthew. "Now, take me to your house. Maybe the Stabbingtons went back there." Matthew led the way through the forest.

Rapunzel watched for Eugene at the palace door. When she saw the carriage return, she let out a huge sigh of relief. Lilly would be safe!

"I'm sorry, your Highness," the driver said. "Just fives cats today." He handed the slip of paper to Rapunzel.

"Oh, dear," Rapunzel sighed when she read the note. "Bring them in." She carried Ping herself as she and the driver went into the kitchen.

"Put the kittens in that empty basket by the fire," Rapunzel said. "Make sure they're comfortable! And send for the best veterinarian in the kingdom." The King and Queen entered the kitchen.

"Did you find her?" the King asked anxiously. Rapunzel shook her head, and explained the situation.

"Eugene met up with a boy who met Lilly, and probably knows where she is. He sent these cats over to be carted for while they continued searching."

"The poor thing," the Queen sighed, as she gently stroked Ping's head. By now, she was conscious, but in bad shape. Rapunzel nodded.

"We've sent for the best veterinarian," she explained, gazing at the four kittens snuggling together for warmth. "These little ones seem all right, but I'll have the vet look at them, too."

**Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

Matthew pointed out his house standing lonely in the forest. A light was on in the upstairs window.

"Stay here, kid," Eugene instructed.

"Yes, sir," Matthew nodded. Eugene crept slowly up to the house, carefully opening the door. He cringed as it squeaked loudly, but no one in the building noticed, and he let out a relieved sigh. He went up the stairs, and into the room with the light. He peered around the door. The two Stabbingtons were fast asleep and snoring, one on the bed, the other on the floor. In the corner of the room, Lillian sat, tied up, and gagged. When she saw her father, she let out an excited, though muffled, squeal, and struggled against the ropes. Eugene gave her a sign to shush, and she obeyed. Eugene tip-toed into the room, and as he was about to make his second step, Lilly squealed again, and frantically shook her head. He stared at her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Mmf!" was the reply.

"Squeaky?" Eugene asked. Lilly nodded, and Eugene moved his raised foot and stepped onto a different floorboard. A couple more times Lilly had to stop him from stepping on squeaky boards, but in the end, she was untied, ungagged, and safe in his arms.

When they were far from the house, and approaching Matthew, who was still hidden, Lilly finally spoke.

"Daddy!" she cried, hugging his neck, and crying. "I was so scared! Daddy!"

"Shh," Eugene said. "It's okay now." He looked at her. "Mommy was very scared, too, you know."

"Were you very scared, Daddy?" Lilly asked, pulling back and looking at his face. Eugene was silent for a moment.

"Yes," he said at last. I was very scared." He placed her down on the ground, and Matthew came into view.

"Matthew!" Lilly cried, flinging her arms around his neck. "You're all right! Where's Ping? Is she okay? What about the kittens?"

"They're at the palace," Matthew said. Lilly grabbed his hand, and they started the walk back to the palace.

By the time Eugene walked through the front door, he was carrying two little children in his arms, both sound asleep, and he was exhausted himself. Rapunzel took Lilly from him, and hugged her gently, careful not to wake her.

"Put the little boy in the spare bedroom and I'll take Lilly to bed," Rapunzel told him.

When Matthew woke the next morning, he had no idea where he was. He sat up in bed, just as the door opened, and Lilly leaped onto the bed.

"Matthew!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes," Matthew replied.

"Well now you can have a good breakfast!" She grabbed his hand, and he winced. Lilly looked at his hands.

"Oh, your poor hands!" she cried. "They're covered in nasty scratches!" She quickly wrapped her hair around them, and sang the song. Her hair glowed dimly.

"Much better," she said, satisfied. "Now, come and have breakfast!" She led him down the halls to the dining room.

"Mommy!" Lilly cried, running up to her mother, and jumping into her arms. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's all right, Lilly, honey," Rapunzel smiled.

"Please, your majesty," Matthew said shyly. "H-how is my cat?"

"The kittens would be all right, Rapunzel said sadly. "If their mother was all right."

"You mean…" Matthew swallowed hard. "You mean Ping's not going to live?"

"Probably not," Rapunzel said gently. Matthew burst into tears, and Rapunzel kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay," she said, but the little boy continued to wail. Lilly had an idea.

"Follow me!" she called, and ran into the kitchen.

**Please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

Wrapping her hair around Ping's waist, she stroked the weak mother cat as she sang.

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine…" Matthew watched her hair as she sang. It wasn't glowing.

"What once was mine," Lilly finished, and stared down at Ping. She wasn't any better.

"Oh no!" she cried.

"You're hair didn't glow," Matthew pointed out. Lilly bit her lip.

"My magic's run out!" she cried. She stared at Matthew, and added softly. "I can't heal Ping. I'm so sorry, Matthew!" Matthew stood there, his hands shaking, and his lip trembling. A tear slipped down his cheek, and he rushed over and buried his face in poor Ping's fur. Lilly tried not to cry, but she felt so bad.

"I'm sorry, Matthew," she repeated, and ran out of the room, sobbing. Rapunzel stared after her, but decided not to follow her.

Eugene found the little Princess curled up in a ball on a seat in the gazebo. He sat down next to her, and put a hand on her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I couldn't heal Ping with my hair, and she's going to die, and Matthew will hate me because I couldn't help her!" Lilly wailed, and leaned against his side.

"Ping's the cat?"

"Yes." Lilly sniffed loudly.

"And your hair is magical?"

"Not anymore."

"Matthew won't hate you," Eugene assured her, "just because you couldn't help his cat."

"But he loves Ping," Lilly said. "She's his only family. 'Cept me, now."

"What do you mean?" Eugene asked.

"He adopted me, so he would be my brother, and I adopted him so I would be his sister." Lilly wiped her eyes. Eugene stared thoughtfully at her.

"Lilly!"

Lilly climbed down from the seat and saw Matthew running towards her, a furry bundle in his arms.

"I know!" she called. "I know you hate me because I couldn't save her." Matthew ignored her as he thrust the bundle into her arms. Lilly gently held Ping, who stared up at her with bright eyes, and meowed.

"She's hungry," Matthew laughed.

"But…"

"I know!" Lilly stared at him.

"How is it possible?"

"Maybe you still had a little power left," Matthew held his fingers up to show about half an inch between them. "So it worked more slowly."

"It doesn't matter!" Lilly laughed. "Ping's all right!" Both children were so happy, neither of them noticed Eugene walking back to the palace.

"Oh, bless her!" Rapunzel clasped her hands in delight. "Eugene, it's a perfect idea!"

"Let's go tell them the news!" The Queen said eagerly. The King and Eugene followed their wives out to the gazebo, where Lilly sat alone.

"Where's Matthew?" Rapunzel asked. Lilly pointed to him walking towards them from the palace.

"He went to get something," Lilly said. Matthew approached, and stood in front of Lilly.

"Lilly," he said softly. "I want you to have Dove." He pulled the little kitten out of his pocket, and placed her on her lap. Lilly stared at the white little bundle, a smile of pure delight on her face.

"Thank you," she said, stroking the kitten.

"Well," Matthew said, turning to the present and future Kings and Queens, "I suppose I'd better leave soon. I'd hate to overstay my welcome."

"Nonsense," the Queen spoke up, kneeling down and petting his red head. "Rapunzel and Eugene have something to tell you." Rapunzel sat down on the seat, taking Matthew's hands in hers. Eugene scooped Lilly onto his lap as he sat next to his wife.

"Matthew," Rapunzel began, in a serious voice, looking right into his blue eyes. He found it hard to make eye contact with her green ones, and looked down at his feet. "How would you like to be part of our family?"

"What?" Matthew's eyes snapped back up to look at Rapunzel's face, searching for any sign of her joking. But she simply smiled, and he realised she meant what she said. "C-could I…?"

"Well, Matthew?" He looked over to Eugene, then his gaze fell on Lilly, her face expressing the same surprise he felt. He looked back at Rapunzel, his hands still in hers, and his face broke into a huge smile.

"Oh... I- I-" The words stuck in his throat as he tried to speak, but instead, he flung his arms around Rapunzel's waist, and cried onto her dress as she embraced him, stroking his hair.

Lilly climbed off her father's lap, and gently placed a hand on his back. He opened his eyes, now red from crying, and grinned at her.

"Can I take that as a yes?" she asked in a small voice. Eugene and Rapunzel laughed as Eugene gathered them all in his arms for a family hug. Rapunzel felt that their family was finally complete, as her mother and father joined the embrace.

**So what did you think? :D Should Lilly and Matthew feature in other stories, and become official OCs, or, should I just leave them as a one-time thing? Please give me your opinion, and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
